


Oops

by LandonKade



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Squealing Santa 2k16, Tickling, playful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 17:23:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9617756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LandonKade/pseuds/LandonKade
Summary: When Team Free Will actually gets the chance to be domestic in the bunker, at home, shenanigans can occasionally ensue. This is one such instance.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in the span of an hour or two for this past Christmas. I can't say I know how I feel about it because I wasn't entirely comfortable with writing for the person I wound up being given for the exchange. In the end, I did write something. Innocent and playful, and I hope everyone enjoys it.

It started slowly. A prod here. A poke there. The first accident had occurred in the kitchen at the bunker, Dean cooking until Castiel had wandered in to find him. Rather, he appeared suddenly beside Dean, surprising him into almost dropping the salt he was using on the burger patties he was about to grill when he looked over, the angel just standing there as if nothing was amiss with his sudden presence. “Really, Cas? How many times have we gone over this? Use the damn door.” Dean jabbed a finger at the angel to emphasize his point, but Cas turned in time for the poke to be delivered to his side rather than his stomach. Castiel, Angel of the Lord, gasped and took an immediate, startled step away from Dean.

Both men stopped for a few short seconds then, confused and uncertain of what had just transpired. “Sam says he might have found something to do with the case.” Then poof. Cas was gone again.

To say the least, Dean was curious about the reaction. After all, growing up as an older brother, he was well aware of what Cas’ reaction should mean provided angels in vessels felt the same way typical humans did. For that moment, however, Dean chose to put those thoughts on the back burner. In the meantime, he had burgers to cook.

The next incident occurred rather purposefully. Cas was engrossed in a film he and Sam were watching, something boring and nerdy, Dean was sure. It afforded him an opportunity, nevertheless, and Dean sneaked his way behind the couch where they were sitting. He had found an angel feather in Baby’s trunk and he brushed it lightly over Cas’ ear. The reaction was immediate, and Cas was up and out of his seat and across the room before Dean had a chance to duck and cover or hide the feather.

All of them looked at one another in silence for a few seconds the way Dean and Cas had the last time this had occurred. “… What was that?”

“It looks to me like Cas is ticklish.” The smirk on Dean’s face grew bigger the more confused Cas seemed to become.

“Are you kidding me?” Moving to his feet, Sam approached Castiel, uncertain whether or not the angel would know enough to run. After all, Sam had seen the look on his brother’s face enough times to know he wasn’t done with this new information.

“What are you talking about?” Cas’ hands had gone to both of his ears, as if to rub the sensation away, but he lowered them indignantly. “Angels aren’t ticklish.” They couldn’t be…

“Why don’t we find out then?” Dean took only two steps before Castiel sidestepped both brothers and darted to the other side of the couch to put a physical barrier between the two.

“Dean. This isn’t amusing.”

“I think it is.” Smirk very firmly set in place, Dean stalked Castiel, herding him toward Sam who stayed back and out of the immediate line of sight until the larger Winchester was able to wrap both arms around Cas’ arms and torso from behind. When Cas didn’t immediately poof out of Sam’s arms, Dean took the opportunity to move closer. “Why don’t we test out that theory about angels not being ticklish?”

Before Cas had the opportunity to say a word, Dean put the quill end of the feather between his teeth and reached under Cas’ coat to knead his thumbs into the angel’s hips. A soft whine immediately fled, and Cas clearly began to hold his breath as if that would save him. Unfortunately, Sam adjusted his grip to free one hand and stole the angel feather from Dean. When it was clear Cas wasn’t going to be escaping even the one-armed grip, whether he was weakened by the tickling slowly creeping its way up his sides or not, Sam used the feather to brush softly over the angel’s ears and neck, both of which caused the angel to whimper through pursed lips.

The reaction surprised the brothers enough to stop, and Cas took a few quick breaths they weren’t sure he needed. Dean’s fingers found Cas’ ribs then, under his coat and suit jacket, and skittered his nails over them. Castiel immediately broke out into frantic, confused laughter and struggled hard enough that Sam had to wrap both arms around his torso again until a thought occurred to him. He readjusted his hold, dropping the angel feather. His hands were now positioned firmly over the angel’s ribs while Dean’s hand traveled downward to skitter over Cas’ stomach. Sam’s position would trap his fingers between Cas’ arms and sides. Fortunately, a bit of finger wriggling was enough to make Castiel laugh harder, his speech devolving into short phrases of Enochian that neither of the brothers could understand.

It was only when Castiel’s face had turned a brilliant shade of red that the brothers stopped and let the angel go so he could flop onto the couch. They hadn’t been certain exhausting an angel in this way would work. Learning experience or not, Dean’s eyes shifted over to Sam after a few seconds of watching their resident angel breathlessly glare at them. Sam was no fool. He quickly took off at a run, fully intending to lock himself into his room, any room, to keep away from Dean and his maniacal fingers.


End file.
